


mama!Percy drabbles

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: mama!Percy drabbles
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Hazel Levesque, Percy Jackson & Meg McCaffrey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet morning, a little cool, a little still. The early gray of the sky washed over everything, so that the people surrounding Meg looked soft and faded, like ghosts. 

Even their voices sounded like they were coming from far away, from behind a curtain. They were lowering the casket. It was such a nondescript funeral, no burning pyre that was their tradition, no prayers. It wasn’t a warrior’s funeral. Jason had been a warrior. This didn’t feel like death. This felt like going to sleep for a very long time. 

There was movement around her. Apollo had been standing on her left, Grover on her right. But Grover had moved away and someone else was lifting her up - she had been crying, she realized. She hadn’t even noticed. And Percy was settling her on his hip. 

Meg couldn't remember the last time she'd been held. 

Percy wasn’t crying. But there was a great heaviness about him, as if he were just as asleep as Jason was. He was one of the oldest ones here, Percy. But he was only eighteen. Meg didn’t even really know him. She wound her arms around his neck. 

Meg couldn’t look away from the depression in the ground. They were filling it with dirt now. She didn’t feel like she was here at all, in Percy’s arms, in clothes borrowed from Annabeth...She settled her head against Percy’s neck. He was warm. 

They had finished burying him. The soil was smoothed over. One day grass would grow to cover it, and it would be land just like anywhere else. 

“Let’s go, Meg,” said Percy. He turned them both away. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Nico?” Hazel hurried downstairs. There he was, in the kitchen. “Could you button me up? I can’t get the ones in the middle.” But as she approached him, she noticed his unsure face and his hands covered in flour and dough. “Oh…” 

“I can help,” said Percy. He startled slightly as Leo dashed between the two of them to scoop up Percy’s empty plate. “It’s okay.” 

Was it? Hazel felt shy. But she carefully made her way across the kitchen, dodging her friends rushing about, and arrived at Percy sitting at the table. 

She turned around, and soon enough she felt the brushing of Percy’s hands on the fabric of her dress. And it was over before she realized; Percy’s palm smoothed down the row of buttons. 

“All done.” 


	3. Chapter 3

It was properly dark now. Hazel took in the chattering of her friends around her, the voices of the crowds that filled the lawn. 

“Any minute now,” said Leo. 

Hazel couldn’t really see the sky. Everyone was packed in pretty tight. She didn’t feel claustrophobic; though. Piper was on her left and Percy on her right, Annabeth and Nico behind her. 

“Want me to pick you up?” asked Percy. “So you can see the fireworks better.” 

Yes and no, thought Hazel. She’d never seen fireworks before. They were big, and loud, and bright, she’d been told. Maybe she didn’t want to see them after all. 

“It’s okay,” said Percy. That’s what he’d said before. It’s okay. That simple, huh? 

Hazel allowed herself to be lifted up. And just in time too, as the first spark blossomed in the sky before them. 

The sound came after the light. Hazel stiffened, startled. But Percy tightened his arms around her comfortingly. 

Hazel braced herself for the loud bangs, but she didn’t look away. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Hazel?” 

Percy rapped lightly on the bathroom door. The continued sniffling was the only response.

“Hey. What’s wrong? What happened?”

It could be anything. She was in the bathroom. What if Percy couldn’t help her? He squashed the feeling down. 

“Are you hurt?” 

Some hiccuping breaths. Then, open sobs, harsher than before. 

Percy’s panic rose. “Can I come in?” 

“ _No!_ ” 

“Hazel, if you’re hurt then I have to help–”

“No, I”m not - I don’t know…” 

It was taking everything for Percy not to summon up some water and pick the lock. “Where are you hurt?” he asked instead. 

She didn’t respond. Her breaths rattled wildly. 

She was hurt, or she wasn’t sure if she was hurt…

“Did something happen?” asked Percy. “Did you find out something or…” 

But how old was Hazel? Thirteen. 

If Percy was right...his heart broke for her.

“Hazel,” Percy said, as gently as he could possibly manage, “is there blood in your underwear?” 

An unsteady breath in, silence, then a trembling voice. 

“Yes.” 

“Oh, Hazelaze,” Percy breathed. “You’re okay. Everything’s okay.” 

He could hear her shaky breaths, but nothing more. She was listening to him. Percy sank down to sit on the floor, leaning against the bathroom door. 

“It’s supposed to happen. Nothing’s wrong with you. Everyone goes through it.” 

“So - you–”

“Oh,” Percy sighed lightly at his own misstep. “All girls, I mean. It just has to do with being able to have children. Annabeth can explain it to you when she gets home. Or I can, if you want, but I’m guessing you’d rather talk to her.” 

“So…so I’m not hurt?” 

She sounded so young. 

“No, not unless it actually feels painful. But we can fix it if it does. Does it?” 

“No.” 

“That’s good,” Percy said soothingly. “Do you want me to explain it to you?” 

“No...no, I’ll wait for Annabeth…”

“Okay,” said Percy. 

He felt angry, sort of. It wasn’t fair that Hazel didn’t have her mother right now, that her luck left her with only him in the house. But there was no one left to be angry at. Percy had made sure of that quite a while ago.

“I’ll get you a change of clothes for now, alright?” Percy continued. “Could you look in the cabinet under the sink? There should be a box of pads there. Do you see them?” 

Some rustling sounds. “Yes, I see it,” Hazel said softly. 

“Good,” said Percy. “Take out one of the packages inside. I’m gonna go get you some clothes now, okay? And then I'll explain how to use the pad. I’m going in your bag. Is that okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’ll be right back, I promise.” 

Percy stood and moved to the guest room. Hazel’s duffel was at the foot of her bed. Percy felt terribly sorry about going through her things, but it couldn’t be helped. Poor, poor Hazel...He grabbed a complete set of clothes. Percy headed back to the bathroom.

“Hazelaze?”

“Yeah?” 

“I’ve got your clothes here. I’m putting them here right outside the door. I’ll be around the corner for a sec, okay?” 

“Okay.”

Percy moved away, heard the quiet click of the bathroom door opening and closing.

“Got them?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.” 

Percy took a seat by the door again. He began talking Hazel through opening the wrapper, peeling away the paper, sticking it into her clothes where the blood had been, so it could catch it this time. 

“You good?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Do you need anything else? Or do you want me to leave? I can if you want.”

“No - no, just a minute…” 

A little bit more rustling, the sound of the faucet. Percy moved away from the door and leaned on the opposite wall. Then the door opened, and Hazel’s tearstained face peeked out. 

“Oh, Hazel.” Percy reached out his arms. “Come here.” 

She hesitated, timid, but soon enough she came to him. Percy gathered her into his lap. 

“I love you,” he said, as Hazel buried her face in his neck. “You’re okay. You’re perfect.”

“My clothes...the blood…”

“We can clean them up later,” Percy said. “Shh…” 

He rubbed her back and arms until her trembling stopped. Finally, Hazel relaxed, slumping against him. 

“I’m sorry I was the only one home,” Percy murmured after a while. “I wish you could’ve gone through this with someone you were more comfortable with.” 

“That’s okay,” Hazel said in a small voice. “I’m glad you helped.” 

“I’ll always help whenever you want it,” Percy said, pressing the back of his hand against Hazel’s cheek. 

They stayed like that for a while, just breathing quietly. Finally, Percy spoke up. 

“We were gonna watch that movie. Do you still want to? We don’t have to if you don’t want.” 

“No, I want to,” said Hazel. She moved to get up, and Percy let her go. 

“Okay, let me text Annabeth real quick.” 

_anna?_

_yes? what is it?_

_oh annabeth, hazel just got her period_

_wait, did it go bad? is she ok??_

_i think shes okay. i fixed her up as best i could. when are you coming home?_

_in half an hour. i’ll be there soon._

_ok_


End file.
